Luz de Luna
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Mientras la vida pasa antes mis ojos como las hojas de un libro, las maldiciones solo son pequeñas heridas en mi historia, mientras las hojas pasan y pasan,mi vida solo se mantiene a la espera de mi sueño.
1. Chapter 1

Luz de Luna

Capitulo 1

Forastero

La blanca luz de la luna iluminaba el pequeño sendero que se encontraba en aquel viejo bosque, entre las ramas se podía percibir a una persona que caminaba con tranquilidad por el sendero, su rostro era ocultado por un sombrero que llevaba colocado en su cabeza, se detuvo al cruce de dos caminos y por un momento examino los nombres de los desgastados letreros que se levantaban delante de él, sonrió dejando a la vista una gran sonrisa en la cual se podían percibir dos colmillos.

El aire invernal de aquel lugar montañoso entraba por una de las ventanas de un lúgubre castillo que se alzaba en una de las montañas, el viento mecía suavemente el velo que rodeaba una cama que se encontraba en aquella habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, entre las sabanas una hermosa mujer de cabellos naranjas se encontraba sentada viendo la ventana, se puso de pie y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, miro con nostalgia el pueblo que se alzaba a sus pies y después se lanzo al vacio para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

El letrero del pequeño bar era movido por el viento aquella noche de invierno, dentro del local se podía ver una luz y una música de piano acompañando la tranquilidad de la noche, dentro de la estancia solo había 3 hombres, uno se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del bar comiendo un poco de carne, detrás de la barra un hombre de cabello rubio limpiaba unas copas y las colocaba en el estante que se encontraba detrás de él, el ultimo se encontraba sentado frente al piano moviendo sus dedos al compas de la canción que hacia un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor.

"No eres de por aquí verdad"-pregunto el cantinero al chico que se encontraba frente a él.

"No, soy viajero, vengo por un asunto familiar"-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, cosa que desconcertó al bar-man.

"Que extraño"-exclamo confuso.

"Muchos me lo dicen"-respondió comenzando a reír incontrolablemente.

"Yohohoho, tienes sentido del humor chico"-dijo el pianista el cual seguía moviendo sus manos con destreza-"Cual es tu nombre"-pregunto.

"Monkey D. Luffy"-respondió-"Díganme Luffy"-finalizo.

"Soy Brook, músico de este bar"-se presento el músico.

"Soy Sanji, dueño del lugar"-el chico volteo la vista al último en presentarse y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

La puerta del bar se abrio dejando ver a dos hombres en la entrada, uno era mas alto que el otro y tenia el cabello azul, el otro tenia el cabello chino y una nariz muy larga.

"Ussop, Franky que gusto verlos"-dijo Sanji saludando a sus recientes clientes.

"Hola muchahos"-saludo con alegria Ussop-"Como han estado"-pregunto cortes.

"Lo de siempre Sanji"-grito el otro hombre que solo iba en bañador.

"En seguida Franky"- contesto el bar-man sacando unas botellas y un plato de carne para los dos nuevos invitados.

"Valla un forastero"-dijo Franky-"Hace mucho que no teniamos a alguien nuevo por el pueblo"-siguio con animo el hombre.

"Shishishi"-rio con alegria Luffy-"Son muy divertidos"-exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El manto cristalino de aquel rio era roto por el color rojo de la sangre, que con cada gota rompia la virginidad de aquel puro liquido, en la orilla una mujer se encontraba sentada en una gran roca, entre sus manos tenia el cuerpo desnudo de otra mujer, su boca estaba manchada de sangre la cual se le escaba por los labios y caia gota a o gota sobre el rio.

"Porque"-exclamo con voz cortada la mujer desnuda.

"Por la vida, por la emociones y el amor"-respondio la otra acercando sus boca al cuello de su acompañante, su lengua se deslizo por el desnudo cuello de su victima y despues solo se escucho el leve grito de la mujer.

La sangre se escurria por la roca hasta tocar la superficie del rio la cual se estremecia al sentir el tacto de la espesa sustancia, la blanca luz del astro nocturo ilumina toda la escena, ahora solo se encontraba una mujer pelirroja de pie en la roca y de sus labios escurria el espeso liquido rojo, tomo lo que escapaba por su boca con la lengua y sonrio dejando al descubierto dos filosos colmillos, de sus ojos marrones brotaron unas lagrimas que al bajar por sus mejillas se evaporaron y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, miro la luna por un momento y despues desaparecio del lugar de donde se encontraba.

En el tejado de uno de los pequeños edificios que conformaban el pequeño pueblo un chico se encontraba recostando viendo la luna, cerro los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos estos brillaron de un rojo intenso, se levanto para quedar sentado viendo la oscuridad que inundaba el pueblo y sonrio al ver como el viento movia los letreros de algunos negocios y al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su cabello.

"Pronto"-susurro-"Terminare con todo"-termino de hablar para si antes de entrar con un movimiento agil por una de las ventanas.

"Licantropos y vampiros, dos razas, una guerra y solo sangre derramada"-dijo una voz dulce y misteriosa que pasaba por los pasillos de una posada, se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y la miro por unos instantes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El brillante sol hacia su aparicion tras una de las montañas que rodeban el pequeño pueblo, los rayos entraban por la ventana dando directo en el rostro de un chico que dormia comodamente en su cama, al ser tocado por los rayos del sol, el chico comenzo a abrir su ojos, se levanto de la cama y tomo una toalla para dirigirse a dar una ducha, al salir de esta se vistio, tomo un pantalon negro, una camisa negra y sobre esta un abrigo negro, salio de su habitacion y tomo camino al bar en el que el dia anterior habia estado.

"O buenos días Luffy"-saludo alegre Sanji al ver entrar al chico.

"Buenos dias"-saludo contento, se sento en uno de los bancos de la barra-"Tu mejor desayuno porfavor"-pidio cortez.

"Enseguida"-respondio el chico rubio desapareciendo por una puerta.

"Y como dormiste chico"-pregunto Brook contento.

"Bien, la posada que me dijeron tenia una cama muy comoda"-respondio Luffy sonriendo.

"Lo sabemos, Robien tiene la mejor posada de todo el pueblo ademas de que es la mejor en dar informacion"- se acomodo su elegante traje y comenzo a tocar unas notas en el violin.

"No eras pianista"-pregunto el chico del sombrero de paja.

"Lo soy pero se tocar cualquier instrumento"-respondio siguiendo con su dulce y suave melodia.

"Eres genial"-grito Luffy aplaudiendo como niño pequeño.

"Aquí esta"-dijo Sanji cortesmente.

"Gracias"-contesto devorando todo de un solo bocado-"Ahhhhhhhhh Delicioso"-exclamo feliz.

"Y hoy empiezas tu busqueda Luffy"-pregunto el musico.

"Asi es, Robin dijo que habia un rio cerca sera lo primero que ire a visitar"-exclamo serio-"Ademas tengo que esperar a dos personas mas, pero creo que llegaran hasta mañana"-decia divertido recordando algunas cosas.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el viejo bosque buscando el rio, su sombrero cubria su rostro del sol, sonrio al escuchar el sonido del rio no muy lejos de ahí, al llegar comenzo a observar el rio y hasta donde su vista le permitia entonces comenzo a olfatear el ambiente entonces sonrio y comenzo a caminar en la misma direccion que la corriente del rio.

"A 500 metros hay piedras en rio y comienza los rapidos, a 2 kilometros haya una catarate del alrededor de 60 metros de altura y si camino al lado contrario del rio a 1 kilometro encontrare el rio de donde proviene el agua"-se dijo para si con una sonrisa.

Siguio caminando y se detuvo en una gran roca, se acerco a ella y su vista se poso en una mancha apenas visible, la toco con uno de sus dedos y momentos despues la introdujo en su boca.

"Sangre de humano"-susurro-"El ataque fue reciente, al parecer ayer"-termino de decir antes de dar media vuelta y volver por el camino que momentos antes habia seguido-"Juro que acabare con todo esto de una vez"-grito a los cuatro vientos.

Dentro del castillo en una de las habitaciones, una mesa de al menos 20 metro de largo se encontraba llena con comida, alrededor se encontraban hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades platicando tranquilamente y comiendo del mismo modo.

"No sintieron una presencia extraña ayer por la noche"-hablo un joven de tez blanca y con el cabello rubio, al instante todos los presentes se quedaron callados.

"Si, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse es solo un licantropo"-hablo otro, este era viejo y su cabello era completamente blanco.

"Jamas digas eso"-exclamo una voz proveniente de una de las puertas, todo los presentes se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

"Amo Arlgon"-exclamo un joven de cabello castaño-"Que gusto tenerlo entre nostros"-expreso con gratitud aque extraño hombre.

"Pueden sentarse"-su voz sono en todo el salon provocando eco, los presentes tomaron sus asientos mientras esperaban ansiosos la comida-"La precensia que sintirion anoche como decia es de un licantropo, pero no uno cualquiera, es de sangre pura, como sabe, no conocemos hasta donde van suspoderes"-expreso con voz tranquila-"Por el momento no es una amenaza, esten tranquilos"-termino mientras tomaba una copa y revolvia el espeso liquido que se encontraba dentro de ella-"Brindemos por la familia mas poderosa de Vampiros en la historia"-grito el hombre levantando la copa, accion que los miembros sentados en la mesa imitaron y gritaron.

"Asi que hay un licantropo en el pueblo"-penso una chica detrás de una puerta-"Hare una visita al viejo pueblo"-comenzo a caminar por el oscuro pasillo que solo era iluminado por algunas antorchas colgadas en la pared.

Habian pasado algunas horas desde que habia terminado de ver el rio y ahora se dirigia al cementerio, el lugar era lugrube y oscuro, se acerco con tranquilidad y observo por fuera las tumbas que se levantaban ante el, entro con paso lento pero decidio y comenzo a caminar entre las tumbas se detuvo ante una y paso su mano por el nombre gravado en ella, miro el cielo y luego siguio su camino por el cementerio.

"Maldicion"-penso viendo las tumbas-"Es peor de lo que pense, hay un sangre pura en el pueblo"-dijo en voz apenas perceptible y volvio a caminar entre las tumbas.

No le gustaba caminar de día pero si queria acabar con todo esto pronto tenia que saber a que clase de enemigo se iba a enfrentar, salio del cementerio y dio una ultima mirada antes de seguir su camino al pueblo, su caminar era tranquilo y reflexivo, en su mente solo aparecian imágenes de pueblos destruidos y bañados en sangre, se detuvo por un momento y se apoyo en un arbol, cubrio uno de sus ojos con su mano derecha, entre sus dedos se podia percibir un brillo de color verde y de su boca unos colmillos comenzaron a hacer presencia, sonrio con satisfaccion y de un golpe tiro el arbol en el que momentos antes se habia apoyado, no tardo mucho en encontrar el pueblo, tomo camino al bar y se quedo un momento afuera mirando el letrero que se mecia por accion del viento, olfateo el ambiente y se quedo helado.

"Vampiro"-susurro-"Esta aquí, es un mestizo"-finalizo antes de entrar al bar con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

Continuara…

Espero hayan disfrutado de mi primer trabajo de One Piece, espero sus criticas, sugerencias y todo lo que me quieran decir se despide su amigo Kaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Conversaciones

La luna se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo iluminando el pequeño pueblo, un chico se encontraba en el tejado de una de las casas, miraba la luna con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Que día mas extraño"-dijo al aire-"Pensar que conviví con un vampiro"-rió recordando algunas de las acciones realizadas ese día.

"Parece que es un costumbre tuya estar en el tejado"-se escucho una voz detrás suya se volteo alarmado para luego sonreír.

"Solo me tranquiliza ver la luna"-respondió con tranquilidad-"Como supiste que estaba aquí"-pregunto curioso.

"Ayer te vi aquí, deduje que de nuevo estarías aquí"-respondió

"Eres muy lista Robin"-dijo sonriente.

"Enserio, yo me considero normal"-sonrío de manera alegre y se sentó en el lugar que estaba con una taza de café en sus manos.

"Gracias por los datos de esta mañana me fueron de mucha utilidad"-agradeció Luffy.

"De nada es un placer poder ayudar"-respondió tranquilamente-"Señor lobo"-termino dejando a un Luffy muy sorprendido.

"De que hablas"-tartamudeo.

"A tu no lo sabes, eres un licántropo"-respondió de nueva cuenta con mucha tranquilidad.

"Además de lista eres muy graciosa"-la mirada de Luffy seguía los movimientos de Robin, pero esta solo se limitaba a darle una sonrisa.

"Gracias"-dijo en susurro Robin.

"Gracias"-repito incrédulo-"Si no he hecho nada"-dijo con simpleza levantando su rostro para poder apreciar la luna.

"Tal vez no hoy, no ayer, pero hace mucho me ayudaste"-cada palabra llegaba a la cabeza de Luffy, y este solo se las repetía una y otra vez.

"Eres mas lista de lo que pensé"-soltó al aire-"Enserio lo recuerdas"-pregunto curioso.

"Como podría olvidar al que salvo mi vida cuando tenia 8 años"-respondió feliz.

"8 años eh"-repitió melancólico-"Suena tan lejano"-dijo con la mirada apagada.

"Yo no diría eso"-respondió mirándome comprensivamente-"Para mi es como dar una hojeada al ayer"-termino tomando un sorbo a su taza.

"La vida para las personas normales no es mas que un pestañeo"-comenzó a decir-"Para mi es como pestañear miles de veces y solo ver tristeza"-termino por decir apretando su puño.

"Nadie nace para estar solo y menos para sufrir"-repito algunas palabras que habían llegado a su mente.

"Lo se"-contesto cortante-"Pero siempre es lo mismo, solo puedes ver como las personas que quieres se marchitan lentamente mientras tu sigues igual y sin poder hacer nada"-unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y se destruían al chocar con el tejado del edificio.

"Y ese no es el destino de todos"-dijo-"Vivir para siempre al final morir"-termina.

"Pero cuantas veces puedes resistir el ver eso"-pregunto en susurro.

"No lo se"-responde sincera-"Solo se que venimos a este mundo a hacer algo"-siguió-"Tu me dijiste eso aquella vez, lo has olvidado ya"-pregunto tranquila.

"No y por eso vine aquí, terminare con esta estúpida guerra entre licántropos y vampiros de una vez por todas"-dio un largo suspiro y continuo-"A eso vine"-finalizo viendo la hermosa luna que lo acompañaba esa noche.

"Bueno me retiro, tengo que dormir un poco"-dijo Robin.

"Buenas noches Robin"-dijo-"Y gracias"-termino mirándola y sonriendo de forma cariñosa.

"Tómalo como un pequeño favor por salvar mi vida"-respondió dulce y feliz antes de entrar a la posada por una ventana-"No pierdas tu sonrisa, Saul nos dijo eso aquella vez, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano y siempre sonríe"-su voz se escucho atrevas de la oscura venta.

"Jajajaja"-reía con felicidad-"Valió la pena hacerlo, me caes muy bien"-dijo volviendo a reír mientras caía de espaldas y cerrando los ojos dio un largo y tranquilo suspiro.

"Gracias Luffy"-susurro Robin antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo.

"Creo que no estoy tan solo"-pensó sonriendo, saca del bolso de su abrigo una pequeña foto que observo con cuidado-"Pensar que en esos días fui feliz"-pensó acariciando el rostro de una chica que aparecía en la foto.

El viento refrescaba su rostro aquella noche, la luna iluminaba todo el valla y daba un aspecto tétrico al pequeño pueblo que se encontraba bajo ella, su mirada paso del pueblo a la luna y una sonrisa tímida se formo en su rostro.

"Que demonios haces aquí"-pregunto una voz detrás de la chica.

"Nada que te importe"-respondió esta.

"No me hables así escoria"-contesto furioso acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

"Solo porque eres de sangre pura no te da ningún derecho sobre mi"-su voz era decidía y su mirada solo estaba posada en la luna.

"Eso me da derecho a hacer lo que quiera contigo"-se acerca y la tomo de la boca haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

"Suéltame"-ordeno la chica comenzado a forcejar.

"Has lo que digo de una maldita vez"-grito con furia azotando el cuerpo de la joven contra el suelo-"Eres mía maldita"-dijo viéndola a los ojos, desgarro la blusa que la chica traía y comenzó a jugar con su pechos.

"Suéltame"-ordeno enojada.

"Te gusta verdad estúpida "- comenzó a gritar con furia dando un golpe en el rostro de la chica-"Que ya no lloras como antes"-dijo provocadoramente-"Eh Nami ya no vas a llorar y decir el nombre de ese idiota"-escupió en su cara y siguió dando golpes en la cara de Nami.

"Que me dejes"-exigió enojada-"No eres nadie para tocarme"-grito dando un puñetazo en el rostro del chico.

"Que te crees maldita"-exclamo enojado poniéndose de pie y mirándola amenazadoramente.

"Alguien mejor que tu"-respondió con enojo.

"Maldita perra"-dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Maldición"-pensó, varias lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, callo de rodillas al piso y con sus manos trataba de impedir el paso de sus lagrimas pero era inútil-"Porque"-pregunto en susurro-"Porque estoy sola"-volvió a pregunta mientras mas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se evaporaban.

La luna era la única presente esa noche para ser la testigo de aquellos hecho, el chico se puso de pie y con voz apenas audible susurro algunas palabras antes de entrar por una de las ventanas y desaparecer en las sombras.

"No estas sola"-esas palabras llegaron a su mente y en un instante las lagrimas dejaron de aparecer en sus ojos, se puso de pie y miro el pueblo por un momento, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba una puerta, al atravesar esta, Nami desapareció.

Las copas se encontraban a la vista de los presentes en la mesa, un liquido espeso y brillos se mecía lentamente en su recipiente de vidrio, que gemía de dolor al sentir el contacto con el liquido rojo, las sillas a los lados de la enorme mesa se encontraban llenas de personas de diversas edades y aspecto en lo una de las puntas de la mesa un hombre corpulento sobresalía del resto, tomo su copa entre sus manos y comenzó a moverla provocando que el liquido salpicara cerca de su labio, sonrío de manera fría y con la lengua tomo aquella gota que se escapaba de su piel.

"Por fin podremos dominar todo el reino"-comenzó su platica tomando un pequeño sorbo de la copa, el espeso liquido se deslizo lentamente por la copa hasta desaparecer en la boca del sujeto-"No hay mejor bebida que la sangre de una joven virgen"-río macabramente mientras lanzaba el liquido sobre los presentes que se encontraban cerca de él-"Hoy es un día glorioso, a celebrar"-grito con satisfacción viendo como las lenguas de sus acompañantes se deslizaban por los cuerpos de los demás en busca de aquel liquido.

"Señor Arlog, el licántropo no será un obstáculo"-pregunto una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"Si lo es, solo será borrado del camino"-respondió con orgullo rompiendo la copa entre sus manos.

"Y la chica la mestiza"-pregunto un anciano de pelo gris.

"Ella no significa ningún obstáculo o alguna complicación en nuestro planes"-volvió a responder Arlog que veía a todos los presentes en esa mesa.

El sol alumbraba el silencioso pueblo, mientras algunas personas comenzaban a caminar por las calles, otros solo abrían sus locales son cierta flojera en sus rostros.

"Así que eres carpintero y herrero Franky"-pregunto Luffy sonriente.

"Claro que si, soy el mejor todo el mundo, soy SUUUUUUUUUUUPER"-grito haciendo una pose extraña sobre la barra.

"Maldito bájate de ahí"-grito Sanji.

"Franky y yo somos los mejores inventores"-dijo con superioridad Ussop.

"shishishishishi"-rio-"En verdad son geniales"-dijo mientras trataba de no caer del banco donde se encontraba.

"Y encontraste algo interesante Luffy"-pregunto Brook con curiosidad mientras tocaba el piano.

"No del todo"-contesto-"Solo unos paisajes bastante extraños"-la sonrisa de su rostro no se perdió al recordar lo sucedido.

"Este pueblo es bastante particular"- Sanji salía detrás de una puerta con varios platos en las manos, los cuales coloco delante de cada uno de los presentes-"Disfruten, esto va por parte de la casa"-tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiar las copas.

"Gracias eres SUPEERRRRRRRRRRR"-grito Franky bailando en el bar.

"Igual de idiota que siempre"-suspiro Sanji viéndolo bailar.

"Y esa chica Nami desde cuando esta aquí"-pregunto Luffy mientras devoraba el contenido de su plato.

"Tres o Cuatro años, no recuerdo muy bien"-contesto Usopp comiendo tranquilamente mientras su amigo seguía bailando.

"Es muy alegre"-comento Luffy.

"Si, es casi la única chica por aquí además de Robin, este pueblo no es muy concurrido ni muy visitado"-Brock seguía tocando el piano mientras veia lo animado que estaba el lugar.

"Muchos de los pueblos que e visitado son parecidos a este"-Luffy seguía devorando su plato mientras robaba comida del plato de Usopp.

"Y las personas que esperabas"-pregunto Franky-"Cuando llegaran"-finalizo comenzando a comer.

"No lo se, el guía tiene muy mal sentido de la orientación"-rio recordando varias cosas de su viajes.

"Pero cuanto es ese mal sentido"-pregunto curios Usopp.

"Es el sentido de la orientación mas malo que conozco, si un pueblo queda a 1 hora en camino recto el hace mínimo 5 horas al rodear el pueblo sin darse cuentas"- rio a mas no poder cayéndose del banco.

"Te escuche idiota"-se escucho una voz en la entrada del bar.

"Por fin llegaron chicos"-sonrió Luffy viendo a los dos nuevos acompañantes.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Recurdos

Capitulo 3

Recuerdos

"Así que hay varios aquí"-pregunto una voz desde la copa de un gran árbol.

"Si, hay varios mestizos y si no me equivoco uno o dos sangre pura"-respondió otra voz debajo del árbol.

"No sabes cuanto tiempo llevan los mestizos transformados"-una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

"No pero calculo que algunos llevan incluso mas de 100 años bajo el mando del sangre pura"-la segunda voz volvió a responder viendo en el oscuro cielo la luna.

"Entonces, que hacemos Luffy"-pregunto un joven de cabello verde que le veía desde el árbol.

"Por el momento quiero que investiguen los alrededores"-respondió-"Y Chopper prepara antídotos sea para la mordida de Zoro o la mía y también prepara los antídotos mas potentes contra esos idiotas"-pidió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Que harás tu"-pregunto Zoro saltando desde la copa del árbol y cayendo de pie en el suelo.

"Quiero dar unas vueltas por los alrededores"-contesto-"Oh, se me olvidaba, Chopper puedes ponerle protección al bar, a la herrería y a la posada del pueblo"-pregunto viendo al pequeño que les acompañaba.

"Claro no hay ningún problema"-contesto extrañado de la actitud del chico, que se alejaba poco a poco del lugar donde se encontraban.

"Que le pasa"-pregunto preocupado el mas bajo del grupo.

"Debe haber obtenido alguna pista de ella"-dio un largo suspiro y vio la luna detenidamente-"A trabajar"-dijo antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar, tomando forma de un lobo plateado con líneas verdes sobre su lomo.

"Nos veremos después Zoro"-dijo Chopper comenzando a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Caminaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo, mientras varias imágenes golpeaban su mente, se detuvo frente al rio, observo detenidamente el reflejo de su rostro y acaricio la cicatriz que tenia bajo uno de sus ojos, se hinco en la orilla y se mojo la cara, dejo que su rostro se volviera a reflejara en el agua mientras era deformado por la corriente, toco el agua con las yemas de los dedos mientras varios recuerdos se formaban en la superficie del agua.

Flashback

Una pequeña luz iluminaba la oscuridad de aquel solitario bosque, dentro del lugar una cabaña se levantaba en el centro de un claro, la luz iluminaba una parte del claro, mientras la luna iluminaba el bosque entero.

"Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí"-pregunto una voz femenina dentro de la cabaña.

"No se"-respondió una segunda voz en este ocasión masculina.

"Llevamos mas de un año aquí"-exclamo con calma mientras la puerta de la cabaña se abría dejando ver a dos personas paradas en el lumbral de aquella casa.

"Lo se, solo quisiera vivir aquí siempre sin ninguna preocupación"-respondió mientras rodeaba la cintura de su acompañante con sus dos manos-"Siempre juntos en este lugar"-susurro en el odio.

"Pero nunca nos hemos quedado mas de un año en lugar y aun no me dices el porque de todas nuestros cambios"-pregunto fingiendo enojo y haciendo un puchero.

"Es necesario, no podemos estar siempre en el mismo lugar"-respondió mientras salían juntos al claro dejando que la luz de la luna acariciara su piel.

"Cuanto nos queda por estar aquí"-volvió a preguntar la mujer mirando los ojos de su compañero.

"Quiero que nos vallamos a mas tardar en dos días"-respondió el hombre dándole un corto beso a su acompañante.

"Son tantos los recuerdos aquí"-comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en el césped-"No quisiera irme"-finalizo mientras sentía como unos brazos le rodeaba su cintura.

"Mientras estemos juntos siempre habrá mas recuerdos por soñar y recordar"-entrelazo los dedos con las manos de la joven mujer y viéndola a los ojos dijo-"Te amo"-la apretó contra su pecho y susurro a su oído-"Siempre Juntos"-finalizo.

Fin del Flashback

"La primera de muchas promesas que no pude cumplir"-tomo una roca y la lanzo al río-"Solo quisiera encontrarla"-pensó mientras otro recuerdo comenzó a surgir de las ondas provocadas por la roca.

Flashback

Un árbol se hizo añicos al estrellarse un cuerpo con él, una sombra se levanto del piso y escupió un poco de sangre manchando el suelo.

"Maldito, que me hiciste"-pregunto enfadado mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Solo es un somnífero"-respondió otro sujeto, observo como su enemigo se ponía de pie y trataba de mantenerse de pie.

"No te atrevas a tocarla"- dijo entre gritos, callo al piso sosteniéndose con una rodilla y escupiendo mas sangre, mientras observaba como el sujeto tenia entre sus manos a una joven que se encontraba desmayada.

"Te preocupas mucho por ella"-dijo burlándose, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el cuerpo de la joven-"No esta nada mal"-comenzó a romper la blusa que llevaba puesta dejando expuestos los senos de la muchacha, uno de sus dedos contorneaba los pezones de la joven mientras un leve gemido se escucho de los labios de la chica.

"Infeliz, deja de tocarla"-grito enojado mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie con dificultad, miro por un momento a su enemigo mientras su ropa comenzó a rasgarse al aumentar su masa corporal, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de un pelaje negro, su cabello comenzó a alargarse hasta llegar debajo de sus hombros, mientras su estatura comenzaba a aumentar-"Veamos que cambia ahora"-dijo antes de comenzar aullar y desaparecer de la vista de su enemigo.

"Que demonios"-dijo mientras arrojaba con violencia a la chica que callo rodando a unos metros de él.

"Dije que no la tocaras"-susurro una voz detrás del sujeto antes de que su cabeza fuera cortada de su cuerpo-"Necesito ser mas fuerte"-dijo antes de caer desmayado en el piso mientras su cuerpo volvía a su estado normal.

Fin del Flashback

"Los recuerdos se ven tan lejos ahora"-pensó mientras veía la corriente del río-"La vida es igual al río, siempre cambia y avanza"-dijo mientras veía el nublado cielo que le acompañaba.

Flashback

"Solo tenemos que estar aquí poco tiempo"-dijo una voz desde el baño de una habitación.

"Es uno de los peores lugares en los que hemos estado"-respondió otra voz con tono enojado.

"Lo se pero no tenemos mucho dinero"- hablo de nuevo la primera voz saliendo del cuarto del baño-"Además solo es por esta noche y el medio día de mañana"-se defendió recostándose junto a su compañera.

"Tienes que pagarme por esta"-dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando su cuerpo al lado contrario.

"Siempre termino haciéndolo"-susurro a su odio, mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos por el brazo de la chica-"No es ningún problema pagarte"-finalizo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su compañera.

"Y para mi es todo un placer aceptar el pago"-volteo su cuerpo y planto un largo beso en los labios de su amante.

"Entonces comenzare a pagar"-contesto entre risas mientras atraía el cuerpo de su compañera hacia él.

"Eso me encantaría"-finalizo antes de volver a besar al chico.

Fin del flashback

"Por mas esfuerzo que hagamos no podemos mantener la vida igual"-dijo una voz detrás de Luffy, este volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se quedo callado observando a su acompañante.

"Ahora, esas palabras suenan inexistentes para mi"-respondió mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba una roca.

"Tu me las dijiste"- la luz ilumino el rostro de su acompañante mientras este se acercaba a Luffy.

"Me arrepiento de eso"-contesto con los ojos perdidos en un punto inexistente, un puñetazo se estrello en el rostro del chico haciendo caer al fango.

"Eres un egoísta"-grito enojado Zoro mientras saltaba sobre el cuerpo de Luffy y comenzaba a golpear el rostro de este-"No eres el único que a sufrido, todos hemos sufrido"-dijo mientras dejaba de golpear el rostro de su amigo-"Nadie quiere sufrir Luffy, pero es egoísta pedir que la vida no siga, la vida comienza y avanza, para que cada momento sea inolvidable"-dio un largo suspiro y vio el rostro de su amigo lleno de lagrimas.

"Todo a cambiado ahora"-dijo entre sollozos mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-"Jamás debí acercarme a ella"-grito golpeando el piso con furia, pero un golpe detuvo su acción-"Zoro"-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Ella nunca hubiera deseado algo mas que estar contigo"-comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano en dirección a Luffy-"Busquémosla y traigámosla de vuelta"-dijo viendo la expresión de su amigo.

"Porque sigues conmigo"-pregunto golpeando la mano de Zoro-"Estarías mejor en tu pueblo"-grito con enojo viendo los ojos de su amigo.

"Tu me lo pediste"-explico-"Además me salvaste la vida e hicimos una promesa"-termino explicando, volvió a extender su mano y miro detenidamente a Luffy.

"Hagámoslo"-respondió tomando la mano su compañero y levantándose-"Juro lo haremos"- grito mientras corría en dirección al pueblo.

"Idiota, falto yo"-reclamo Zoro corriendo tras él.

"Gracias Zoro"-pensó Luffy mientras corría-"Me hacia falta recordar eso"-cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras a su mente llegaba varias imágenes de Luffy y la joven besándose.


	4. Chapter 4 Fantasmas y guerra

Capitulo 4

Fantasmas y recuerdos

El viento hacia presencia aquella oscura noche, las sombras se mecían al compás del aire, formando figuras en el suelo de aquel pequeño pueblo.

"Siempre vive libremente"-se escucho-"Vive como te plazca"-sonó una voz masculina aquella noche-"Vive sin arrepentimientos, esa es la verdadera libertad"-fue el ultimo mensaje que dejo aquella oscura noche llena de sombras.

Caminaba lentamente por un sendero luminoso, aquel camino que se perdía alrededor de aquella sofocada y pesada oscuridad, los alrededores escondían la verdad de aquella lejana ubicación que se extendía a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros, donde la única luz era el tenue brillo de la luna sobre el cielo nocturno.

"De nuevo aquí"-pensó una joven mientras veía el horrible paraje que rodeaba su cuerpo-"Hacia tiempo que no venia a este lugar"-camino por el sendero luminoso que ofrecía un opaco brillo metálico al oscuro lugar.

"Pensé que había logrado olvidar todo esto"- siguió caminando por el sendero mientras varios recuerdos golpeaban su mente.

"No puedes huir de tus propios recuerdos"-una voz infantil rompió el silencio y la joven volvió su rostro con tranquilidad a lugar donde provenía la voz.

"Hola"-saludo amablemente-"Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte"-camino hacia la voz y se agacho para estar a la altura de una pequeña niña.

"Creía que ya no volverías a visitarme"-sonrío tímidamente y paso su mano por la mejilla de la joven-"Estas muy fría"-dijo con una voz triste.

"Sabes que hace mucho que ya no existe calor dentro de mi"- dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa-"Pero me hace feliz que vengas a visitarme- sonrío sincera.

"Estuve demasiado ocupada, no había tenido tiempo para mis cosas"- explico con cansancio-"Has visto algo extraño últimamente por aquí"-pregunto sentandose junto a la pequeña.

"Hace unos días vino un chico aquí, parecía que estaba buscando algo, no dejaba de ver los nombres de las personas en las lapidas y por un momento pensé que me podría ver- contó mientras hacia muecas divertidas a la joven.

"Por que pensaste eso- cuestiono dudosa- "Hasta ahora soy la única que puede hablar contigo o me equivoco"- siguió el juego de su amiga y los gestos no se hicieron esperar.

"Es que se detuvo frente a mi lapida, por un momento se quedo viendola, era su como si la estuviera olfateando, fue algo extraño, luego volteo hacia donde estaba yo y me sonrío"- recordaba-"Tenia una sonrisa muy linda"- dijo en voz alta, sus mejillas casi blancas adquirieron un tono apenas rosa al tiempo que detenía su juego y se sentaba en las piernas de su joven acompañante.

"Nunca había visto a una pequeña alma sonrojarse por un muchacho"- dijo divertida.

"Y yo nunca había visto a una vampiresa suspirar por alguien tan seguido como tu"- dijo burlona la pequeña niña, desapareciendo entre las tumbas del cementerio.

"Jajajaja, muy graciosa Melissa"- respondió la joven, se sentó sobre una de las tumbas y vio como la pequeña aparecía y desaparecía entre las tumbas- "Me sigo preguntando como es que puedo verla"- pensó mientras sonría divertida.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas que lo cobijaban, se levanto y se encontraba empapado en sudor, su respiración agitada y sus manos temblorosas. Paso una mano por su frente y sintió como ardía en fiebre, se puso de pie y con dificultad tomo un frasco que se encontraba junto a su cama, saco una pequeña píldora y la ingirió rápidamente.

"Maldita sea, no me había pasado esto hace mucho"- dijo con enojo.

"Llevas mucho tiempo sin transformarte"- una voz proveniente de la ventana hizo que se sobresaltara-"No puedes negar tu verdadera naturaleza"- volvió a decir la voz.

Un joven de cabello negro se acerco a la ventana y salió a través de ella y se coloco a unos metros de su compañero. La luna se encontraba en su punto mas alto y el cielo se encontraba completamente solo, únicamente la luna reinaba aquella noche.

"No tengo necesidad de transformarme"- dijo en un suspiro-"No desde lo que paso la ultima vez"- sus ojos reflejaban al astro nocturno y dos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios.

"Aunque puedas controlar tu necesidad, llegara el momento en que no puedas evitar la transformación"- miro a su amigo con autoridad para luego posar su vista en la oscura montaña que se levantaba delante de ellos-"Ese es el lugar verdad"- pregunto.

"Si, el ultimo punto de esta estúpida guerra"- varios recuerdos le golpearon su mente y por un segundo una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos-"Hace tanto que hacemos esto que ya estoy cansado, si podemos llegar antes que ellos, todo esto abra terminado y no necesitaremos mas que vivir en paz y disfrutar nuestras vidas"- sus manos se cerraron en puños y con enojo golpeo el tejado del lugar.

"El sueño que nos ha impulsando desde hace mucho tiempo"-se puso de pie y dirigió una ultima mirada a su amigo.-"Nos vemos luego Luffy, pronto todo terminara"- Se introdujo por la ventana del edificio y desapareció en las sombras.

"Muchos años verdad"- pregunto a la noche-"Cuanto mas vamos a tener que soportar esta maldición"-grito al viento. Su voz se quebró y se quedo viendo las estrellas, recordando antiguas vivencias.

Flashback

El pueblo estaba en total silencio, las luces de las farolas era lo único que se veía por las calles, apenas y se veía algún brillo a través de algunas ventanas de las casas. Parecía un pueblo fantasma, un pueblo no perteneciente a nadie.

Una sombra se movió entre los tejados tirando unas cuantas tejas al suelo, las cuales se rompieron al golpear en la superficie de las calles. Siguió moviéndose por los tejados, se detuvo súbitamente ante el moviendo de las calles. Su mirada se pose sobre un hombre que caminaba de manera errante por las solitarias calles del pueblo.

Siguió al hombre con la mirada y justo antes de que diera una vuelta en una intersección salto y cayo a espaldas de aquella persona, la tomo del cuello y estrello su cuerpo contra la pared. Los ojos del hombre expresaban miedo puro y de sus boca no salía sonido alguna hasta que un grito rompió la tranquilidad de la noche. Un hilo de sangre escurrió de su boca y lentamente el suelo se un inundo de aquel espeso liquido carmesí.

Fin del Flashback

Una mueca de tristeza invadió su rostro, bajo su vista al oscuro suelo del pueblo. Paso su mano por su cuerpo y recorrió una norme cicatriz en forma de "X" que se extendía sobre todo su pecho, cerro su mano en un puño y mas recuerdo le golpearon la mente.

Flashback

Cientos de personas corrían de un lugar a otro, en se manos cargaban diferentes tipos de armas, desde simples palos de madera hasta armas de fuego que brillaban bajo la luz de la noche. En la ultima línea un hombre de gran estatura sostenía una gran arma y su principal característica era un gran bigote blanco en su rostro.

Frente a todas esas personas otro grupo se encontraba esperando el ataque. Frente a ese grupo se encontraban tres personas. Una de ellas tenia un rostro de aburrimiento y portaba un traje azul. Junto a el otro hombre con lentes y un traje amarillo y por ultimo un hombre corpulento de traje rojo completaba la triada. En los ojos de todos se podía ver la ansia de sangre, la ansia de que sus agresores estuvieran cerca de ellos.

"Que esta guerra no sea en vano"-grito el hombre del bigote-"No dejaremos que su especie siga haciendo lo que quiera como si fueran los dueños de este mundo, si alguna vez hubiéramos podido vivir en paz eso se acabo en el momento en que pusieron un solo dedo sobre mi hijo"- Exclamo, todos los solados gritaron con animo y se lanzaron contra un enorme muro que separaba a ambos ejércitos- "Te rescataremos no importa que Ace"- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Fin del flashback

"Tus palabras fueron las que me hicieron seguir luchando, a seguir buscando la forma de terminar con esta absurda batalla"- varias lagrimas inundaron su rostro y sigo hablando a un recuerdo muy lejano-"Algún día volveré a estar junto con ustedes…. Ace….Sabo"- Dejo que los recuerdos reprimidos invadieran su cuerpo y grandes lagrimas surcaban su rostro, dejo ver su lado mas vulnerable esa noche.

"Un licántropo que llora bajo la luna, nunca pensé que tu raza fuera a llegar aun mas bajo"…

Continuara…


End file.
